A Shipping Story: Coral and Whirlpool's Daughter
Story made by Lorik. ((Why do I always make such gruesome things)) This takes place in an alternate universe where Whirlpool and Coral's dragonet hatches while Tsunami and Anemone are at Jade Mountain. Chapter 1: In Which Whirlpool Favors His Wing Over His Mate Whirlpool and Coral watched the sun set over the sea together, perched on a rocky island jutting out of SeaWing territory. "When will our egg hatch?" Whirlpool asked smoothly, twisting his earring with a claw. "Any day now," replied Coral happily. "Perhaps even tonight, who knows." "Mmm," grunted Whirlpool, only half listening as he made an attempt to wrap his blackened, eel-electrocuted wing around her shoulders but didn't quite manage it. Sweating profusely in embarrassment and effort, he finally managed to flop the wing on her back. She squeaked in surprise and toppled off the rock and into the sea with a splash. "Oh no! Darling, are you okay?" oozed Whirlpool. He wasn't talking to Coral, though, he was talking to his wing, which was hurt. It folded back by his side and he nodded in approval. "My wing is fine!" "Whirlie! Come quick!" Coral said, her head out of the water, and she dropped back in. Whirlpool dived after her and followed her to the hatchery in confusion. Chapter 2: In Which The Belching Daughter Is Born Coral held her newhatched daughter up in triumph, giddy with delight. "Our daughter!" she crowed in Aquatic. (How do you crow in Aquatic, I have no clue.) "Yes!" Whirlpool gushed in delight, tickling the dragonet under the chin. She belched grotesquely in his face at the tickle, and he screamed bubbles into her face. She began to sob, and he tickled her some more. She belched. He tickled. She belched. He tickled. She belched. "What's going on?" Whirlpool exclaimed. "My tickling won't make her stop!" "Then stop tickling." He did, and she stopped belching. "Let's name her Burpee!" Whirlpool suggested. "NO!" Coral flashed in Aquatic. "Are you cray cray?" "Cray cray as a crayfish," he said smoothly. Of course a SeaWing would say that. "A handsome crayfish, hmm?" "Don't be such a flirt," Coral snapped, punching him in the neck. Whirlpool leaned in and smooched her on the nose. She screamed bubbles and threw the dragonet at him. It hit him in the kisser! "Her name will be Kissburp!" declared Whirlpool. Kissburp began to cry. "NO!" Coral said. Whirlpool stormed out of the hatchery, sobbing fake tears that dissolved into the salt water. "I will rename you," she vowed dramatically to Kissburp, who ceased wailing. She thought for a minute. The dragonet wasn't green like Whirlpool, but a bright cobalt-blue like herself. "How about Whale?" she said, referring to the blue whale. "No, you're not fat enough. I know: Porpoise." So the dragonet was named Porpoise. Chapter 3: In Which Whirlpool Gives Porpoise An Important Lesson "Porpoise dear, today we will be learning how to talk like me," Whirlpool drawled, giving his daughter a wink. "Like....this...." He made his annoying, oily voice. Porpoise, a skinny blue SeaWing, tilted her head to look up at her dad. "Um...okay," she said. Only three months old, she was already very mature, unlike her father. "Okay. First, you make your voice very slooooooooow." "Liiiiike thiiiiiis?" "Nooooooo. Sloooooooweeeerrrrrrrrr," Whirlpool urged. "Ooooooooooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" she said. "Good! Nooooow." He coughed and coughed and coughed and wheezed. "Nooooow." "Yes?" "NOooooooooooOOOw!" Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions